


5 Sentence Fics - Chang Wufei

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Chang Wufei

#01 – Unlimited

One night over beers at the corner bar Wufei, Duo and Trowa had a conversation about what Heaven would be like it did exist. After several minutes of quiet contemplation Wufei stated it would probably include an unlimited supply of books and the time to read them all. Looking pointedly at Duo he included the words 'without interruption'. Trowa laughed but Duo sadly shook his head and said he couldn't imagine existing just between the pages of a book. Wufei had to admit to himself, somewhat grudgingly, that in honestly he no longer wanted to either. 

#02 – Impulse

Wufei is not one to buy something just because it strikes his fancy. He is a careful shopper and will compare prices and workmanship before making a purchase. Surprisingly, he is the object of most of his friends' impulse shopping. On the wall of his den is a Katana that was a gift from Heero and Duo, the sheath for it purchased by Quatre on a business trip because it was perfectly suited for Wufei. Opposite it is a hand written calligraphy scroll gifted to him by Sally because it screamed his name. 

#03 – Out to play

Much to Wufei's amusement when Duo calls to ask if he'd like to get together he always asks if Wufei can come out to play. Playing is something he was not allowed time to do as a child. His early life was a routine of martial arts training and preparing to shoulder the duties that would be his as the head of his clan. There is a part of him that envies Duo his ability to set all the cares of the world aside and immerse himself in having fun. Some day he hopes to be able to do the same thing. 

#04 – Risk management

Wufei's first position within Preventers was that of Risk Management. He would take the data on various groups from the field agents, add in his own investigative information, and determine the amount of risk a particular group was to the peace. His report was then submitted to Lady Une who would decide what, if any, plan of action was required. The job allowed him to use his intellectual skills and keep his contact with the rest of the agents at his discretion. Through his work he was able to prove his worth to Preventers while minimalizing his impact on the organization and its impact on him. 

#05 – Point of view

"Honor is not a malleable substance that can be molded to fit a situation. There are times when your choices are simply black or white." Wufei frowned at Quatre over the rim of his mug of tea during one of their many discussions on the nature of morality, honor, and the human condition. 

Quatre smiled back and nodded in response, "but if you bend white light through a spectrum you have all the colors of the rainbow. Why limit your options to two when you can choose from a multitude?" 

#06 – Lost and alone

All of the pilots have their own reasons for missing their Gundams. For Duo and Quatre it is the loss of a friend or partner, someone they felt was more than a machine. For Trowa and Heero, a valuable tool that could be helpful in their occupation. For Wufei his Nataku was his last link to his colony and Meilan. With its destruction he was left bereft of past, family, and purpose. 

#07 – Flight of Fancy

Wufei is not the type to daydream or give into flights of fancy. He is serious and intensely focused on the task at hand. A hard worker who is as efficient as he is conscientious. Once in a great while one of the other pilots will catch him, his eyes slightly glazed, staring off into space with a tiny smile curving the corner of his lips. His hands twitching slightly on the controls of what ever he is piloting. 

#08 – Slow and steady

By virtue of his upbringing Wufei keeps his worries and concerns to himself. As the heir to the Dragon clan he was taught that he to be the one to shoulder responsibilities of leadership not burden others with them. It has been a painstakingly slow but steady process for him to learn it is acceptable to lean on his friends occasionally, and in doing so he does not show himself to be weak. It was Heero who taught him that it takes more strength to allow himself to be vulnerable and allow others to see him as than to always appear strong. He carefully explained over dinner one night that in doing so Wufei was hiding behind a mask and he knew his friend was too courageous to hide from anything no matter how difficult it was to face. 

#09 – Cold as ice

Wufei's stern exterior often leads people who do not know him well to believe that he is cold as ice. In actuality he is the exact opposite. He is a man of strong opinions who is passionate about his beliefs and the people he holds dear. He feels things deeply and when he has carefully discerned the negatives and positives of a course of action he will commit himself to it unwaveringly. In friendship he is fiercely loyal and is the first to render aid, compassion, and when needed an unvarnished reality check. 

#10 – Just do it

 

Decision made, Wufei straightened his shoulders and knocked on the door to Lady Une's office. With Heero in the hospital after the shooting on 24th street Duo was in need of a temporary partner. Wufei was driven enough to keep up with Duo on a mission for revenge and still capable of being the voice of reason when the time came. Heero was his friend and he had no intention of letting the man who had sniped him without warning from a rooftop take the full impact of the law when it was obvious this was a professional hit. Now that the sniper was in custody it was only a matter of time before who hired him would come out and the time for talking would be in the past. 

#11 – Hostile intent

After one of the women in his apartment building was hospitalized as a result of injuries she received during a mugging Wufei organized classes on self-defense that he taught in the basement. He instructed his pupils on how to recognize when someone is approaching them with hostile intent and ways to carry themselves to look less like a potential victim. When the perpetrator was caught he received permission from Lady Une to escort him to one of the sessions where the man explained how he picked and subdued his marks. Wufei is extremely proud of the fact that one of his students knocked out a potential rapist while another discovered a love for martial arts and is pursuing it with his encouragement. On Tuesday nights, the only night he worries about leaving on time, his departure is accompanied by much teasing about needing to get home to his harem. 

#12 – Change of hands

Meilan was the original pilot intended for Altron. She was proud of her warrior ways and often scoffed at Wufei for his more scholarly interests. However, with her death, the privilege was taken over by Wufei because he felt he needed to finish what she had started. He christened the Gundam Nataku in her honor. Even though she was no longer with him he felt that a part of her was intertwined with the man and the machine she died to protect. 

#13 – Trial by fire

Wufei's skills as a Gundam pilot where determined in a trial by fire as befitting the heir of the Dragon clan. When he realized that Meilan was battling to save the colony from the Alliance and was likely to be injured or killed he hijacked the as of yet incomplete Altron and went to fight at her side. Though he was able to reach her in time the lack of weapons on his Mobile suit proved to be his and ultimately her undoing. The alliance was repelled and he had passed his test as a pilot and a fighter. Later, when she died in his arms he knew he had failed the larger exam of husband and protector. 

#14 – RSVP

The invitation was on heavy linen paper and written in calligraphy with gold ink. Wufei sighed and toyed with the return card, having been taught that RSVPing was a requirement of anyone with good manners. When ever possible he avoided weddings. They often brought up memories of ceremony he and Meilan endured to become man and wife. Watching others, deeply in love, as they said their vows brought back to home all the questions of how their lives might have been if they had been given more time. 

#15 – Weighing options  
Preventers company picnic was an event that Wufei attempted to avoid every year. Unfortunately his shift was always reassigned and Lady Une would personally remind him he was required to attend. So here he was on a beautiful sunny day in mid May milling around with the rest of the agents who had been talked into running the three-legged race. He weighted his options carefully, was speed or comparable height more desirable? His eyes alit on Heero and he smirked, why settle for one when he could have both? 

#16 – Blue ribbon

The package was on his desk when Wufei arrived in the morning for the start of his shift. It was wrapped in colorful paper and tied with a metallic blue ribbon. There was no indication of who it was from, just the words Thank you written in shaky hand under his name. Inside there was a hand blown snow globe tinted dark blue with stars that sparkled when it was shaken. It has a place of honor on his desk, a reminder that there are those who appreciate what he is fighting for. 

#17 – Writing on the wall

It was there, the writing on the wall, that things were about to change, but Wufei never saw it coming. One day he was doing statistical analysis and the next he was on the street, partnered with Heero and Duo to learn the ropes. Being out of the office and on the streets was exhilarating. This is what he wanted to do with his life. Make a difference so that no one else ever had to watch his or her colony self-destruct rather than submit to the will of a tyrant. 

#18 – Achilles’ heel

“Please?” Relena lightly rested her hand on Wufei’s arm and smiled. “I would really appreciate it if you would attend and it’s important for the peace to show that everyone is working together.” 

Wufei sighed even as he heard himself agreeing. /Damn that woman for knowing exactly what to do to get him to comply with her wishes./ 

#19 – Flat line 

Wufei watched in horrified disbelief as the colony exploded in a burst of bright light. Sound waves swallowed in the blackness of space. His clan, his family and his future flat lined before his eyes in a collective act of defiance. Gone, everything and everyone that was familiar and safe. Gone, forever. With no past and now desiring no future Wufei set off in search of OZ and his own honorable death. 

#20 – Generation

When he was a boy Wufei’s grandmother explained to him that it was the job of the younger generation to take care of the elders. In this way strength was exchanged for wisdom, and everyone benefited from the arrangement. Eyes twinkling, she informed him that she did not want or desire unquestioning obedience from him. Instead, he was expected to listen respectfully, and seriously consider her words before discarding or following them. Ultimately his life should follow his path not hers. 

#21 – Override

Wufei watched, gun drawn and in position, as Trowa overrode the security lock on the door. He and Quatre would be the first ones in with Trowa backing them up. This was what it was all about. The moment of truth for all involved. Justice or mercy lay in the hands of the men on the other side of the door. 

#22 – Oasis

The spare room in Wufei’s apartment is where he meditates. It is devoid of decoration and the carpet has been removed to reveal an unpainted cement floor. The only things in it are a mat to sit on and a small table that holds an incense burner. Wufei finds it to be an oasis of peace and calm he can lose himself in. A place where he can be safe from the burdens of the world and the expectations he puts on himself.

#23 – Hot water

A hot shower was the only thing on Wufei’s mind. A nice long hot shower that lasted until the hot water heater ran dry. The physical evidence of the horrors of the day washed from his skin to disappear down the drain. Spiritual absolution was beyond his reach but his body could and should be cleansed. Blood, even when it was shed in the name of peace and protection of innocence, stained the hands and soul of the man who shed it. 

#24 – Illusion of control

It was his birthday party and as such he was required to attend. Duo and Heero had made it clear that they would drag him, unconscious if necessary. There would be music and food accompanied by beer and dancing no doubt. After much cajoling, veiled and not so veiled threats he acquiesced. Everyone, including Wufei, knew that he was looking forward to the festivities, but they allowed him to make his usual protests, as they were also part of the tradition. 

#25 – Tag team

“Your turn, Uncle Wufei.” Duo handed the screaming infant to Wufei and blew out his bangs. Carefully, Wufei took the sobbing child and smiled at her. Singing softly in Cantonese, he paced the floor, rubbing her back in small soothing circles. Ten minutes later she was sleeping peacefully, Duo was impressed and Wufei was feeling inordinately proud of himself.


End file.
